The objective of this Phase I proposal is to determine whether collagen gel grafts whose fibers have been aligned using a strong magnetic field provide a better medium for regenerating nerve fibers than isomorphic collagen gel grafts. If successful, these results would provide the basis for Phase II studies examining the effects of aligned collagen grafts implanted with neurotrophic factors (e.g., NGF) on axon regeneration.